


融/Thaw

by Suai1201



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Non-invasive sex, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 故事发生在S2，有逆闪闪提及。OOC警告。不管了就是想让他们搞在一起。晚了一天的七夕贺文





	融/Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在S2，有逆闪闪提及。  
OOC警告。不管了就是想让他们搞在一起。  
晚了一天的七夕贺文

…

“我不想继续恨你了…”

“我…我不能…”

Barry感觉堵在喉咙的石块好像终于被他硬生生咽下。从喉咙到心脏都被某种尖锐的硬物划的生疼。

…

“我原谅你。”

Barry抬起头，他总以为这样眼里热辣辣的感觉会有所减轻，或者眼泪会顺着泪管流回泪腺，这样就不会夺眶而出。

他想多了，并没有眼泪想要流出来。

他已经解脱了，最起码在这一刻。

“你需要我做什么吗？Allen？”

广播里突然传出熟悉的声音，不同于那个Wells，Harry的声音像一个尖锐的矛，总是轻易戳破所有人的示好或逞强。他本身就是个又坚硬又满是棱角的人。

Barry定了一下神，换了一幅笑颜。

“不，不，我没事。”

他走进Harry的工作间。消瘦的男人穿着一身黑衣，头发随意卷曲，面容有些憔悴，但难掩英俊。

总有些事情的相似是跨越时间空间也无法抹消的，Barry想。

他观察着Harry，这个男人的眼神总是不隐藏他的情绪，他的眼里闪现的是他的智慧和所有的喜怒哀乐。

Barry承认自己对聪明的人有种热切的渴望，他喜欢被称为天才的那类人，并愿意惊叹折服于他们的天才之处。Harry与那个Wells一样，他们都是聪明人中的佼佼者。

Barry因此乐于每天见到这张他本应憎恨的脸，这张脸代表的一些东西填补了他内心的一个空洞。

他当然知道这对Harry来说有些不公平。

他利用Harry，虽然以某种别人都无法察觉的方式。

但他想Harry不会介意，因为这个男人内心也同样隐藏了某种不为人知的秘密。例如他鼓动自己跟zoom正面战斗，却害的他险些丧命。Barry说不上有多糟，但他很快就原谅了这件事，因为他看到Harry努力的为团队做贡献，虽然那可能只是另外一幅筹码，但他就这么轻易的原谅他了，或者他根本没有责怪过Harry。

“你知道，你该来我家一起过圣诞节。今天你不该一个人在这里。”

Harry的脸上闪过一瞬间的柔软和感激，但是Barry不确定，下一秒他眼神里更多的拒绝。

“谢谢，是个好提议。但我会跟女儿一起。”

Harry继续低头摆弄着手机的零件，似乎比起Barry他对这块金属更感兴趣。

“好吧。”Barry想他该走了。但他从实验室跑到Joe的房子只要不到一分钟，而Joe，Cisco，Caitlin,iris却在堵车的平安夜路上，至少四十分钟后才到家。他大可不必这么匆忙。

于是他坐到了Harry身边的椅子上。

“怎么了？Allen？我以为你该走了。”Harry皱起眉毛。Barry在自己的实验室收到逐客令。

“我还有点时间，我可以在这陪你一会，直到你离开去找你女儿。”

他听到Harry的叹气声，男人放下手中的零件。

“我不需要圣诞慰问，Allen，真的。我很好，如果你现在离开，我还可以把这个触发器做完。”

Harry的话语干涩的像没经加工的大麦。

“得了，Harry，这可是圣诞节，看在你刚刚拯救了中城的份上，你该休息一下。”

“我在休息的时候不跟人聊天。”Harry说完抿起了嘴。

“但我需要，拜托，Harry，就当是为了我刚渡过了难熬的一天。”

Barry仍然在试图找到跟Harry打交道而不吃闭门羹的方法。

这件事对他来说十分不习惯。应该说，他不习惯被Wells拒之门外。

那个Wells，虽然对自己有所图谋，但总是随时向他敞开大门，无论何时Barry需要，他总在身边。而Harry嘴上说是有求而来，Barry却从没踏进他内心半步，因为Harry的心防不曾对STAR.Lab的任何人敞开。

Harry似乎下了很大决心才开口说话。

“你想说什么呢，Allen。”

Barry笑了，这是他第一次得到Harry的回应。他站起来走到离Harry更近的地方。

“我想说，虽然Cisco不会承认，但闪电小队很高兴你的加入。也许我们真的能成为一个团队。”

“自从那个Wells死后，我们需要一个新的领导来...”

“不，Allen，不。”

“我不会再说一次，我不是你所期望的那种人，我不是那个假冒Wells。我也不是闪电小队的一员，也不会成为你们的领导。”Harry看着他，没有表情的说到。

“听着，Allen，我不知道那个Wells到底对你产生了什么影响。但我不是他，我不是那种恶棍，我不会因为恨一个人就杀了他妈妈。但我也不是你期待的那种导师，领袖，英雄，我不像Cisco和snow，他们善良，而且坚定的相信英雄。我有我的目的，我不是你们关在管道监狱的那种坏人，但是为了达到目的我会做任何事。”

“就像我知道启动粒子加速器可能会有很大风险，但我还是那样做了，并在爆炸后极力掩盖事实真相。”

“我想要打败zoom，甚至我想过更坏的事。我恨他，我害怕他，Allen，这个怪物，你无法体会我有多恨他。我只想打败他，让我的地球上的人们不再遭受他的威胁和...”

Harry说不下去了，又或者他觉得自己说的太多，总之他闭嘴了，实验室里一篇寂静。

Barry走到Harry面前，他们四目相接，Harry最终躲过了Barry的目光，垂头看向别处。

“你说的对，Harry，你不是那个Wells，你完全和他不同。但我想让你知道，不是因为你和他长着一样的脸，你们有着相同的名字我才对你有所期望。”

Harry突然抬起头来。

“我希望你留下，希望你来领导闪电小队因为你配得上。你是我认识人中最聪明的，你是出色的科学家，你让我们望尘莫及。我能理解你对zoom的憎恨，甚至你为了打败他会做的坏事。”

Harry笑了，但他摇了摇头。

“你怎么能理解，Allen...”

他当然能理解，他曾经想要亲手杀死那个黄衣人，曾经亲眼看着母亲在他面前死去但他什么也不能做，因为他胆怯，他无能无力。

“我希望你留下，Harry，成为我们的一员，因为我需要你。”

Harry后退了一步，离开Barry身边。

“你在暗示什么，Allen？”

Barry此刻已经抛弃一切理智，他想要他此生的快乐，现在，就在这一刻。

“我认为你也需要我，Harry。”

Barry感到一种激烈的情绪在他心里翻滚，他猜测十有八九这件事的结局会很糟。

“你可能很难相信，虽然你和我的仇人长着一模一样的脸，但你在我身边的时候我才能真正的感到快乐。”

Harry的表情像一块抹布一样拧着。

“所以，这是你特别的圣诞礼物吗，Allen？你是不是喝醉了？我不喜欢这种意外。我要走了。”

年长得男人开始收拾手头的东西，一股脑的扔进黑色背包里，嘴巴抿成一条线。

一双有力的手抓住他的手臂，试图制止他。

“Harry，求你听我……”

年长男人猛的挣脱巴里的手，几乎让男孩摔到。

“够了，Allen！你以为我不知道吗？你和那个邪恶二重身之间发生过什么。你以为你爱他，而那个Harrison Wells根本不存在！现在对着我这张脸你却说你感到快乐？因为你以为你找到了你那脆弱情欲得以安置的解决办法？一个没杀死你妈妈的Wells，哈？”

巴里张着嘴，眉头扭曲着，似乎被人狠狠打了一下。

“你真的刷新了我对混账的定义。”

Barry努力控制逐渐湿润的眼睛，转头冲出了实验室。留下Harry和一地狼藉的纸片。

Harry感到愧疚和后悔。他担心他刚才直白的恶意已经影响到他和闪电侠之间脆弱的联盟。回想起今早zoom威胁他的事情，他马上要变成另一个背叛闪电侠的Wells了。也许推开男孩是他唯一能做的，最好的选择。

整个圣诞节他都没有见到Barry。Wells认为这不失是一种化解尴尬的好方法。

圣诞假期从来没有变得这么长这么难熬。Harry自己住在空荡荡的实验室里，每天吃两顿大贝利汉堡喂饱自己。他躲开Cisco和caitlin，假装自己回到了地球2。

圣诞假期结束前Harry成功做出了抽取闪电侠速度的东西。现在他只要把东西藏在Barry制服里就可以了。他走到表层，来到那个放着摩擦服的模特前。猩红色的制服胸前的白色闪电徽章亮的刺眼，Harry以前会对这种穿着制服在大街上跑来跑去的义警不屑一顾。他认为他们跟那些作秀的演员没什么区别。Jay 顶着那个可笑的头盔在中心城像没头的苍蝇一样乱飞，但是对zoom却无可奈何。

那个邪恶的极速者把他丢到这个地球并告诉他找到闪电侠时，他以为他会遇到另一个跳梁小丑。

但……并不是……

**Barry和他们不同。**

但那又怎样呢？

Harry把白色闪电徽章取下来，把速度吸收器装在后面，然后把徽章放回原位，没人能看出任何变化。只要等下一次Barry穿上他，他就可以开始测试超光速粒子的吸收。

Barry回到实验室的第一天，Harry本想开口说一句抱歉，关于他在平安夜说的那些话，他确实感觉有点抱歉，更多的是希望缓和他们之间的尴尬，维持他们的合作关系。

没想到的是Barry却主动跟他道歉，男孩说希望他原谅自己的莽撞，他保证再也不会发生同样的事。

“哦。”Harry点点头，把原本打算道歉的话吞进肚里。“我可以为你检查一下制服的通讯器，拉蒙不在，他委托我了。”

年轻的急速者飞快的穿上红色制服消失在走廊。

Harry开启新升级的通讯系统开始调试。

“Allen，你能到吗？”

滋啦……耳机里传来电波的噪音。Harry打开双通道重新定位卫星频率。

“Allen？你能听见我吗？check1.2.3”

“喔，Dr.Wells，我听到你了，很清楚。现在我把速度提高到2马赫，来试一下信号可以吗？”

Harry打开了速度收集器，“很好，Allen，能跑多块就跑多快。”

巴里开始奔跑，很快就达到了他的正常速度，Wells察觉到男孩的速度检测数据出现了微小的波动，速度收集器起作用了。

“城东开了一家新俱乐部，所有软饮料半价。我刚看到他们的广告，也许我们晚上可以去一次。”

“什么？”Harry被男孩突然的提议吓了一跳。

“我是说……所有人，我们一起去。”

“哦，你为什么不直接问Snow他们。”

“我会的，我希望你也能去，整个圣诞节我一直在想你在地球二的节日过得好不好。”

“信号很稳定，你可以回来了Allen。我能肯定这个升级版通讯系统比我的圣诞节要好。”

Barry眨眼的功夫回到了实验室表层，Harry感到谢天谢地他没再说什么俱乐部的事。男孩离开后，Harry取出徽章后面的速度吸收器检查速度提取的情况。

一切顺利。Harry认为他离救出Jesse又近了一大步。zoom会得到他想要的速度，在那之前他也准备了足够好的筹码来交换Jesse的性命。

五天后，年轻的极速者身上插满尖锐的金属和玻璃倒在实验室的医疗床上，鲜血在年轻极速者身上不断流出来，速度比愈合的速度更快。

女医生手忙脚乱的为极速者治疗，她不知道男孩出了什么问题，她拔出了异物那些伤口本应该加速愈合，但现在愈合速度慢了好多。

Harry冲过去撕开Barry的制服把血污的制服上衣扔的远远的。慢慢的男孩的伤口开始恢复愈合速度。

“搞什么鬼？”Joe狐疑的盯着Wells。“他的制服出了什么问题？”

“你在说什么呢Joe？Barry的制服能有什么问题？”Cisco奇怪的问，一边捡起制服来检查。

“我的速度变慢了，我本来以为我能躲开这些爆炸物。我的身体不对劲，我生病了？还是zoom留下的伤还没好？”Barry开始恢复意识，他仍然脸色苍白，嘴唇发青，看上去像一张脆弱易碎的纸。

“可是我前天对你进行身体检查时没发现任何问题，你的身体是正常的。”女博士皱着眉头说。

“别猜了。是我干的。”

Harry站出来面对着Barry，男孩蹙起的眉毛和惊诧的眼神像一把钝刀子戳到了他的脸上。

“你干了什么？”老警探掏出手枪对准了这个Wells。

“喔喔喔，Joe，别激动好吗？”Cisco慌忙劝阻。

Barry什么也没说只是呆呆的看着他。Harry拿起那件满是血污的制服，把藏在徽章下的速度提取器拿出来交给Cisco。

**“我在偷你的速度。闪电侠。**”

“你在……什么？”Cisco不敢相信他看到和听到的。这太疯狂了简直超出了他的认知，无论是这项技术还是这个事实。

“我就知道不能信任你。”Joe咬着牙说。

“我会离开，再也不会发生这样的事了。Allen我向你保证。”

“好像我们得相信你似的，你以为逃走就没事了吗？看看你对Barry做的！你跟zoom是一伙的！”

“zoom绑架了我女儿。他威胁我如果不替他拿到闪电侠的速度就杀了Jesse！我别无选择！”

“所以你就来害Barry，你可以毫无顾忌的用他的命换你女儿的命对吗？”

Joe放下了枪，仍然怒不可遏。

Harry没回答，他转身面向一言不发的男孩，看着那双绿眼睛。

“我告诉过你，为了打败zoom我会做任何事，很坏的事……我告诉你了。”

Barry试图坐起来，他推开Joe的搀扶面对着黑衣长者。

“你们能不能让我跟他单独聊聊？”

Cisco和caitlin面面相觑又看向Joe。而后者没有要离开的意思。

“求你了Joe，没事的。他不会伤害我。”

“对，如果他敢，我会让他彻底后悔来到这个地球。”

老警探气冲冲的转身离开医疗室，闪电小队另两位成员也跟着离开了。

“你知道你原本可以保守这个秘密，没人会发现的，直到你把我的速度抽干。”

Harry走到男孩身边，看着那些正在愈合的伤口像红色的印记刻在男孩雪白的皮肤上。

“你为什么坦白？为什么告诉我们？”

Harry没有回答。他不知道答案，这一切都说不通，他本来有更好的机会可以尽快救出Jesse，但现在一切都完了，闪电侠会把他赶走，这里再也容不下他。他几乎亲手把Jesse推进死亡的深渊。恐慌让他既不能说话也不能思考。他当然不知道为什么，当他看到男孩脆弱的躺在那里，几乎像上次被zoom折断脊背一样糟。他就这样坦白了他的背叛，脱口而出，完全没有思考就行动了。

“我不知道Allen。”

短暂的沉默，空气安静的另人窒息。

“我知道，Harry。”

年长男人挑了一下眉毛。“你知道什么？”

“我知道你表面上对我们毫不在乎，你说你会为了打败zoom毫无底线。事实是你有，或者说你在乎我们每一个人，而你自己浑然不知。”

“呵……”Harry抖肩笑了一下。“抱歉，Allen，你说完了吗？我要走了。”

**“我会跟你一起走。我跟你一起去救Jesse。”**

Harry身影一顿，然后猛的转身瞪着男孩，满脸不可思议的表情。

“什么？”

“你听到了，我会陪你一起去地球2救出Jesse，我还会请所有人一起帮忙，像团队一样。”

Harry开始摇头，他往后退了一步。这是不对的……不可能……

“你没必要这么做，Allen。”

“就像你本来也没必要对我坦白zoom逼你做的事？”男孩笑了，他的嘴唇恢复成了淡粉色。

Harry摘下棒球帽，用热切的眼神看着男孩，心里像燃起一个小小的火焰。

“我不知道该说什么，Allen……这太……”

“出乎意料？”

“完全出乎意料。”

Barry笑的更开了，Harry想不通现在究竟哪件事能让他笑的这么开心，他们的处境本来就像一潭死水结了冰，现在却像是春风吹绿了河岸开始扬起水花。

“那不如帮我包扎一下伤口表示你很感激？”

男孩伸出一只受伤的手臂笑着说。

Harry抿着嘴笑了一下，拿起手边的绷带给男孩包扎起来。他的手十分灵活，小心的在手臂伤口处缠了一圈又一圈，然后再用胶带粘紧固定。

男孩毛茸茸的头发在他鼻子下面蹦来蹦去，汗水的味道淡淡的在他身边飘荡，男孩低垂着眼睛认真看着他手上的动作，长长的睫毛在灯光下投下一片阴影。他越做越慢，希望这个瞬间能长一点，再长一点，好让他弥补内心的亏欠。

自从Tess去世后，Harry以为这世上再也不会有人会无条件的帮他包容他了。他的心对这世上留存的美好关上了大门。直到这一刻他才意识到他变成了怎样一个人。

他自私，鲁莽，毫不关心他人。他相信迷题的答案只有一个，却从没想过这种迷题本身就是毫无意义的存在。

他杀了乌龟人，窃取闪电侠的信任。他根本配不上Barry的原谅和帮助。但这一切就像是神迹降临可遇不可求，Barry改变了这一切。

他真是个傻子，他以为他没有选择，但这世上总有其他的方法。Barry用实际行动告诉他这个道理。而他是个远比Barry聪明的多的人，他过去却不懂。

Harry完成了手臂上所有的包扎工作。男孩左肩下侧有个很深的伤口，裂开的肌肤已经呈现了恢复时的粉色，却依然触目惊心。他的手放在伤口旁边，轻轻抚摸着那片肌肤。男孩柔软的肉体像带着某种磁力吸引着他的手去触碰。他从伤口附近摸到胸肌，又继续往下。金色的闪电火花出现在他的指尖触碰过的皮肤上。

一只温暖有力的手握住了他的手，令人惊奇的充满力量。

他用力回握了一下，他想体会男孩身体里的力量涌进他内心的感觉，振奋人心，温暖和煦，无与伦比的美妙。

“Allen，**告诉我这一切不是因为他**。你不欠我任何东西，也不用把应该还给他的给我。”

Barry把他的手背拉到嘴边，轻轻用唇瓣蹭着他的手背。

“我想做的一切都是为了你。你不欠我什么，我也不是在偿还。等救出Jesse你随时都可以离开，我不会阻拦。”

Harry把手放到男孩毛茸茸的脑袋上，轻柔着男孩硬硬的被制服揉搓的乱糟糟的头发。手心甜美的瘙痒像开出了一朵花一样让人陶醉。

他猛的抬起Barry的下巴，让男孩抬头看着他。Barry的眼神像高原的湖泊里投入的一撇穿透云层的日光，神圣高洁。男孩的嘴唇已经恢复了血色，Harry突然吻向男孩殷红的唇瓣，他用舌头打开男孩的牙床，进入到那个甜美柔软的口腔掠夺。男孩的舌头慌乱的回应着他，技巧生疏，节凑混乱。

他爬上男孩的身体，把男孩压倒狭窄的病床上。

“告诉我什么会让你兴奋？”

Barry在努力控制自己的双腿和手臂不抖得太厉害。

“你。”

年长的男人双手勾住男孩的后颈再次吻上去，他的身体紧紧的压住男孩，想要挤占他们之间所有可以贴近的空间。他疯狂的吻着男孩，回想着圣诞前夜他对男孩莫名的怒火。

那是因为他嫉妒。对Barry来说他们之间的关系永远隔着另一个人。不管是做他的导师，还是朋友，亦或是情人。巴里永远会做比较，虽然那不是他本意。他讨厌这个事实，这令他沮丧又无法改变。

他离开男孩炙热的疯狂的口腔，一路向下亲吻。他没想到Barry的身体如此敏感，每一次轻轻一吻落下都会让男孩颤抖一下。他从来不是个耐心的伴侣，他的手快速的拉开男孩制服裤子拉链，揉搓着男孩的勃起。

“啊——Harry……”

他把Barry吞了进去，没理会男孩的惊呼，他按照自己的节奏为男孩口，强烈，粗暴。他看得出男孩既快乐又痛苦，他的方式不会让男孩完全享受，但是他喜欢听男孩发出那种既欢愉又痛苦的声音，如泣如诉。

极速者的时间很短，Barry已经处于高潮边缘，男孩激动的几乎无法说出完整的句子。

Harry却猛的停了下来。

“不，不，别停……求你。让我射，求你……”

Barry爬起来向Harry索吻，祈求他给他最后的欢愉。

“嘘——我想跟你一起Barry，所以我需要你帮我润滑。”

年长的男人脱下裤子和内裤，勃起引人注目。Barry没有多说立刻跪下为他口交。Harry没走顾及男孩生疏的技巧，拉着他后脑的头发按照自己得节凑动起来。男孩美丽的嘴唇不断吞吐性器的样子既色情又清纯，Harry为此感到疯狂。他强迫做了一个深喉插入，安抚着不太适应的男孩，鼓励他忍住吞咽反射。

“操，Allen，你做的太好了……”他一边扭动着身体抽插，一边夸赞。

Harry呼吸变得不受控制，心跳也跳得更疯狂。他及时的停止了这个口活，从男孩嘴里抽出来。

“怎么……”

Harry没理会Barry的贪恋，他抬起男孩的腿，把男孩的大腿并紧，湿润的勃起插入到大腿之间用力抽插起来。肌肤的碰撞发出啪啪的响声。

“哦，天呐，啊……”

Barry跟着他抽插的节奏发出呻吟，唇瓣被咬的通红。

Harry越来越用力撞击，男孩的大腿被他的手捏出红红的指印。在某个恰当的时候，他突然伸出一只手握住男孩的性器开始撸动。

“和我一起射。”

Harry一边用力抽插，一边为Barry打手枪。男孩在双重刺激下已经失去神智。只能大口呼吸着呻吟。然后男孩突然睁大眼睛叫了出来，温热的液体漫上Harry的手，喷到他的手腕和手臂上。

“啊——啊……啊……”

Harry在最后的冲刺里吼了出来，射在了男孩大腿和小腹上。然后他倒在了男孩身上，两个人叠在一起气喘吁吁。

Harry感觉到男孩的手在他头发上揉搓，既温柔又亲密。但是激情退却后他开始为这种亲密担忧。

年长男人慢慢坐起身体，转身拿起一边的纱布清理身上的体液，回头穿上了裤子。Harry走到男孩身边，用纱布为男孩清理身体。

Barry握住他的手，“我可以自己来。”

Harry推开男孩的手继续为他清理没一会就擦干净了。他拿来一件病号服为Barry穿上。

“你应该好好养伤的。”Wells说。

“是呀，但是我并不后悔，因为我感觉很棒。”

Barry脸上的潮红已经褪去，恢复了往日模样。

“所以，这会改变什么吗？”Barry有些小心翼翼的看着年长男人问。

Harry整理着自己的衣服和头发，没有回答。过了一会，他抬眼看着Barry。“也许会改变，也许什么也没改变。这取决于我们明天的选择，而你现在需要好好休息Allen。”

Harry转身离开，却被Barry拉住手。他回头看着男孩，皱起眉头。

“答应我你会好好考虑明天的答复。我答应你我会尊重你所有的选择。”

Harry点点头，用力捏了一下Barry的手指，转身离开了实验室。

外面正是正午时光。温暖的日头晒在实验室外墙因为寒冷而冻出的冰凌上，墙上滴答滴答得流下了水滴。冬天过去了一半，最冷的日子结束了，温度开始回暖，冰开始融化了。

Fin.

番外：某医生第二天在治疗室的垃圾桶内发现了沾满神秘体液的纱布。仔细看了一下后发出惊恐的尖叫跑出了治疗室。


End file.
